


The Birthday Story

by dirty_diana



Series: When You Were Mine [2]
Category: The OC (TV)
Genre: Living Together, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-20
Updated: 2005-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_diana/pseuds/dirty_diana
Summary: "You're so cranky." Summer's bare feet left wet footprints on the kitchen tile, as she exited with the ice cream and spoon in her hands. "Why are you so cranky?""Hey," Seth said, "haven't you noticed? That's his natural state.""It is not," Ryan protested.





	The Birthday Story

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to sffan for the fast beta. Aimless wet threesome-y fun, for the adorable Aly on her birthday.

"I left you guys alone for fifteen minutes," Ryan said in patient disbelief. He shut the front door behind him.

Seth and Summer looked up at him, twin expressions of guilt on their faces. Summer seemed to be winning the wrestling match that they had been having, and she was straddled on top of a dripping wet Seth, his body barely covered in a blue bathroom towel. Summer too was dripping water onto the clean hardwood floor from the ends of her soaked hair, as she struggled to yank the towel away with both hands.

"Oh good, you're back." Summer leaped up as she saw him, dashing across the room to grab the paper shopping back out of Ryan's hands. "Did you get the ice cream?"

From his position still prostrate in a puddle of water, Seth waved cheerfully.

"Yes," Ryan told her, staring at Seth. "Did a pipe burst?"

"No." Summer spoke cheerfully, busy rescuing the tub of ice cream from underneath a box of cereal and a head of lettuce. "I fell into the tub. No Cherry Garcia?"

"They were out," Ryan answered. He glanced from Seth to Summer, whose slim body was clearly outlined underneath her water-drenched clothes. Her wet skirt clung to her thighs as she walked, to smooth skin that still retained its summer tan, dotted with waterdogs. Underneath her white shirt, her bra showed a pale pink colour. Ryan looked away, pointing at Seth. "He fell into the tub too?"

"No, he was already in the tub." Summer opened the carton, and began rummaging through the cutlery drawer for a spoon. "Did you try Ralph's?"

"I wasn't taking a separate trip just for ice cream," Ryan told her. He frowned at Seth. "You were taking a bath, man? Tell me there weren't bubbles."

"Little bubbles." Seth sat up, with as much dignity as he could, pushing back curls that stuck damply to his forehead. "Very manly bubbles."

"Manly bubbles?"

"You're so cranky." Summer's bare feet left wet footprints on the kitchen tile, as she exited with the ice cream and spoon in her hands. "Why are you so cranky?"

"Hey," Seth said, "haven't you noticed? That's his natural state."

"It is not," Ryan protested.

"It kind of is," Summer said, pressing close to him, with the ice cream nestled between their close bodies, damp cold condensation seeping through his shirt. She scooped up a gooey mouthful. Ryan opened his mouth obediently, and the spoon slid between his lips. "Maybe this will cheer you up."

"Yeah." Ryan's hand rested on Summer's leg, tangled in the fabric that hung wetly against her thighs. He watched her eating ice cream, and her pretty mouth stretching into a satisfied smile. "Maybe it will."

Summer fed him another spoonful. Then she kissed him, their tongues mixing in the sticky sweet milk taste.

"What about me?" Seth demanded. "I need cheering up."

Nobody answered him. Ryan's fingers touched Summer's face, pushing back the strands of dark hair that clung to flushed skin.

Seth rolled his eyes and got up, leaving the towel on the floor. He grabbed the ice cream out of Summer's hands. "Don't bogart the Ben and Jerry's," he said, taking a mouthful.

Summer kissed Ryan again, her tongue sliding eagerly against his. The she leaned over to kiss Seth, bringing him the taste of Ryan and chocolate.

"You should put that in the freezer before it melts," Ryan said. He still had Summer in his arms, his hands sliding over the curve of her hip and the dip of her waist.

"Yeah," Summer said. "Freezer, Cohen."

"Before it melts," Ryan repeated. "I'm not going out to get more."

Summer made a face. Ryan laughed at her, as he drew his wet mouth along the incline of her shoulder, pushing away the fabric of her shirt with one finger. Then they were kissing again, their bodies pressed close and melting together. Summer's pink underwear was soaked through with water, and the fabric twisted around Ryan's fingers as he worked to pull them down, past the hem of her skirt. Ryan touched her softly, the silky smooth wetness of her, and then abruptly pushed one finger deep inside her. Summer moaned, her body rocking against him as she spread her thighs wider.

Seth watched them for a long time, with indrawn breath. Then he put down the carton in his hands. "Summer, move," he said impatiently.

Summer heard the husky tone in his voice, and slid wordlessly out of Ryan's arms. Seth replaced her, his long body twisting into the empty space that she had left behind. Ryan's hungry mouth sought Seth's, and then Seth fell to his knees, and slid down the zipper on Ryan's blue jeans.

Ryan groaned out loud. "Cold," he murmured.

"Ice cream," Seth answered, his fingers sliding over the head of Ryan's cock before he took Ryan in his mouth again. Seth liked this, tasting Ryan, being the one to make him lose control.

Ryan tilted his head forward, breaths coming fast and too loudly. Then he reached out for Summer, one hand sliding back between her thighs.

Seth's wet mouth slid back and forth over Ryan's shaft. Both Summer and Ryan watched him with bright eyes, Seth face flushed as he inhaled Ryan's scent and Ryan's heat, tasting Ryan's desire dark on his tongue.

Then Ryan's hips jerked forward. He gasped, Summer's moans rising with his own as the movement of his fingers inside her became harder, rougher. Then he closed his eyes, whispering Seth's name, and came.

Summer pulled away from him, sliding down to the floor. Seth rolled over onto his back, pulling her with him. His hands moved across her bare skin, pushing her skirt further up on her waist. Summer's fingers pulled at the full hard length of Seth's cock, and then she pulled her panties down past her knees, onto the floor. She slid greedily on top of Seth, biting her lip with a moan.

Ryan lay alongside them on the floor, stretched out with a hand underneath Seth's shirt. Ryan liked this, leaving a trail of kisses along the shadowed curve of Seth's neck, and then he could listen to the low noises that Seth made as Summer fucked him.

Summer's fingers dug into Seth's waist as she rode him. Eyes closed, her mouth half-open, exhaling slow groans. Seth's hands covered her own, as he jerked up inside her. Ryan kissed Seth's throat, murmuring wordless encouragement in his ear. Ryan kissed Seth's mouth, pushed his tongue deep inside, as Summer's hips rocked against him, and she climaxed with a shout. Seth watched her crumble, and then came hard, as Ryan swallowed his dizzy moans down.

Summer liked to put her head on Ryan's shoulder, after. Ryan slid one hand around her waist, as Seth's head came to rest at Ryan's other side.

"The ice cream is melting," Seth said suddenly, but made no move to get up.

"I told you," Ryan answered. He listened for a moment, to the chorused sounds of slowed breathing. "I take it there's water all over the bathroom floor?"

"Yeah," Summer whispered drowsily. "But don't worry. Seth is cleaning it up."

"I am?" Seth said.

"Yeah, you are."

"And you should put the ice cream in the freezer," Ryan added. "While you're up."

~fin.


End file.
